Sora no otoshimono AU
by darkchris12
Summary: Hi guys sorry for dropping you in the middle of the story anyway hope you will read and review it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 11 Date?!

I had been worrying about the date since last night. I secretly had a nightmare last night. Ikaros was yelling at me for not keeping my promise to not get hurt. She left leaving me on my knees reaching for her as she goes farther as i cry. "Ikaros," i would yell. I quickly wake up sweating. I go back to the bed wrap my arm around Ikaros just under her breasts.

Warmth fills my body as this happens. Ikaros must have a high body temperature awful human like for an angeloid. Who cares right im going on a date later so might as well clear my head.

Later that day.

" You asked her on a date didn't you Chris?"

" Yes Sebastian I did she said yes. Any ideas for a place to take her?"

" I think a picnic on the Cherry Tree Hill will be pretty romantic." I begin to blush remembering how i met her there after such a long time.

I smile," I think that would be perfect."

" Have a good time make sure to make her feel good I'll take care of Draco and Bilbo."

" Thank you for all of this Sebastian."

" No problem anything for an old friend." I go back home and get ready.

" Chris where are you taking me for our date."

" It is a surprise," I say while making a picnic basket.

" Okay Chris."

" Oh yeah i have to talk to Draco."

I walk over to Draco's room. I built one for him after Ikaros moved into my room. I knock on the door.

" Do you have moment?"

" Yeah is there something wrong?" He asks sincerly.

" No nothing is wrong but just a question?"

" Yeah what is it?"

" I didn't tell you last night right because if i did this whole moment would be for nothing."

" No you were so tired I didn't wanna bother you I just went to my room and went to sleep."

" I asked her well i asked her out on a date."

" What did she say? Does she like you like i thought."

" She said... she said." My face begins to become gloomy. Tears form in my eyes.

" Oh no I was wrong she said no didn't she."

I begin to chuckle, " What happened to dragons are a good judge of character she said yes you fool."

He begins to smile, " We are its just you are a really good actor plus even dragons have their limits. Well congratulations i hope it goes well."

" Thank you Sebastian will come over later with Bilbo."

" Chris are you ready?" She asks

A/N: If you see ' ' my character is thinking.

' Did she just talk cheerfully? Am i going insane?'

" Hello Chris um are you there?"

" Huh oh yeah hold on I have to talk to Sebastian."

I walk over to Sebastian's house.

" Sebastian can i tell ask you something. Did you give Ikaros more abilities?"

" No all I did was give her memories back and the ability to smile."

" Really because she was talking cheerfully earlier today."

" Really maybe her systems updated by themselves?"

" Impossible I never implemented anything like that into her."

" Maybe its you did she ever talk like this in the Synapse?"

" Now that you mention it she did start talking like that before i was banished."

" So you have to be the key your the one who did that what's next teaching her to swim?"

I just laugh it off you see angeloids cannot swim because their wings soak up water making them heavy so they slowly sink.

" Yeah guess I am key I am the greatest after all." I throw my hands up in optimism.

" Just go on your date and have fun."

" Oh yeah forgot about that don't wanna keep her waiting."

I run back and tell Ikaros to follow me i fly at a moderate pace trying to make small talk.

" Ikaros why were you sent to Earth is Minos wreaking havoc up there."

A/N minos the ruler of the synapse.

" No I do not know why I was sent here maybe it was you."

' Here it goes again making me feel like some special key.'

" Strange maybe I am the key to everything." I mumble.

" What did you say Chris?"

" Oh nothing just thinking out loud."

" Oh here's the spot I was taking you to."

" A tree?"

" Yeah its the tree we were reunited at I felt like it would be romantic to take you here."

" Romantic just another thing i can't be."

" Don't lie to yourself Ikaros you are great at being romantic i can think of so many times you have been so don't lie like that."

" Thank you but I have a question what did you do to the angeloid that attacked me and tried to kill me."

" Oh that," my face becomes gloomy and dark," sigh I had to take a life she would've killed us both. She had a spear to my heart. I had to beat her into the pavement until she died."

" You didn't Chris," I just look away tears forming. " you- you did."

" I didn't like it but I had to she was gonna kill us both."

" I understand but please promise you won't kill anyone anymore."

" Sorry thats one promise I can't make. Minos is sending to many people that i cannot avoid killing scaring them will only get me so far I have to kill to survive I don't care if I go to heaven or hell as long as I protected you and Draco even if I die you still have Sebastian here he will protect you. As long as I know you're safe I don't care I would go through anything as long as you are safe."

She begins to cry, " No stop talking like you are going to die you promised I can't take that again if you die I would be left with nothing an empty shell like before."

" Ikaros don't cry come here," I bring her closer giving her a big hug. " Ikaros there is no escaping death it comes to us all its just the way you deal with it. Just don't worry about it until it happens." I smile," Right now lets just enjoy the time im here for." I grab one of the sandwiches I made earlier. " Here want one."

" Yes Chris please."

" Ikaros we are dating now so technically we are equal you don't have to talk like I am your Master."

" Okay."

" Oh that reminds me I got a little present for you." Blushing lightly I hand over a small box that was in the basket. It contained watermelon seeds.

She wraps her arms around me hugging me tightly I don't care how tight she's holding me.

" Im sorry Chris."

" For what?"

" I didn't give you a present."

" It's okay and by the way you did give me a present."

" Huh no I didn't."

I smile," The present you gave me was just being here. Hear me out I hate nights you aren't there I can't stand the thought of staying away from you. I could never get the guts to say it in the Synapse but I love you with all my heart I would go through hell and back with broken limbs and a broken back for you just so I don't have... a broken heart."

" Chris..."

" Its the truth I would do anything." My face tenses up and my brain begins to hurt. On the floor holding it I get a signal danger,danger, DANGER. Ringing in my head driving me to the brink of insanity.

" Chris.." she comes closer.

" Ikaros go hom-gah," the pain hits me.

" But what about you i cant leave you here."

" Just please go home ill follow in a second." She spreads her wings and starts flying home. ' Goddamn it the pain won't stop I have to run.' As I spread my wings something is shot at me an arrow. It hits my knee I am bleeding hard. Another one comes. Grabbing it hurling it toward the figure. Jumping up grabbing its skull. Downward into the water plummeting the skull still in my hands ocean floor is near. I bash it into a wall then proceed to crush it and the reactor. I rise to the surface.

" I know you're there Minos get the hell out before I murder you."

" I just came to pay you a visit. Can't I do that oh wait I'll be seeing you soon."

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" You will find out later now go back home to that slut."

' Did he just call her a slut.' I grab him by the throat and proceed to squish the life out of him.

" Listen hear call Ikaros a slut one more time and I will personally rip your throat out and feed it to Draco as I am slowly torturing your body and soul until I rip you pitch black heart out." I put my hand into a spear position as he fades away. ' He has more tricks up his sleeve than before.'

I go home and go to bed I am to tired to deal with this bullshit right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 12 : Surprise

I am sitting in my room thinking.

' He came what was he talking about I'll see you in a little. Wait a war I don't have time to prepare. Maybe I'm just assuming things but still I need to prepare just in case ima have to tell Sebastian right now.' I begin to walk over there.

" Sebastian we have a problem."

" What we do things seem peaceful right now."

" Minos he came yesterday. He said he'd see me later. He's declared war."

" What did he do this time."

" He called Ikaros a slut and freaking sent another angeloid after me which I easily killed."

" Is that how you got that injury there."

I look down remembering the fight yesterday. " Yeah it had a bow. "

" Okay can I tell you something?"

" Sure what is it?"

" Its well its about Nymph."

" What about her?"

" Well its just I've been living with her for a while and she seems..."

" She seems..." I ask twisting my hand signaling him to continue.

" Well its just she's cute and all but.." I see that he begins to blush.

" You like her don't you."

He lifts his head up confused," How did you know."

" Well the way you act around her how you are blushing right now draco and bilbo gave me some tips on how to read emotions and personal experience. Tell me what you think of her because im not 100% sure." ' Here I am the guy who came asking if he was in love giving the same person advice.'

" To start off shes beautiful on both outside and inside. But not only that I know what she goes through every day."

" Huh you don't seem like the type of guy to be like that."

" Yes I am I just cover it up in the Synapse I was picked on shunned a complete outcast to be completely honest you are the first real friend I've had but you probably have no idea about how that feels."

" Yes I do probably better than anybody. I created Ikaros out of my own lonlieness. I too was shunned nobody there for me I got tired of it all so I created Ikaros and the rest is history."

" I guess Nymph could do that for me and to be honest I love her as much as you love Ikaros."

Unbeknownst to us Nymph heard the entire conversation. The door slides open and I completely freeze up the same angel we were just talking about had just walked in. She has her right hand grasping her left arm. The blue-haired angel asks," Do you mean it Sebastian?"

Sebastian is to surprised and scared to say anything. He can't say anything I walk over and whisper," This is your chance come on don't let it slip."

Nymph begins to walk closer, " I could repeat the same thing back to you and be completely honest."

She walks closer to him then gently puts her lips on his surprised Sebastian regains control over his body and kisses her back.

" Nymph I meant every word."

" I love you Sebastian."

" I love you too."

" So are we dating now?"

" Yes yes we are." I stand up.

" Guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone bye."

" Bye," they say in unison.

-Sunset

While walking home I keep my guard up don't want another surprise attack. Luckily nothing happens.

" Hello Chris how was your day."

" It was great but now its better because I get to see you." I claim all of this while smiling getting her to blush.

' Blushing guess I am the key but its better not to worry myself.' I go to bed as Ikaros follows Draco asleep in his room. I fall on my bed and pass out exhausted. Ikaros laying next to me the end of another great day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 13: Christmas

Its the time of year again. The humans are all celebrating christmas. Today is December 19.

Sigh," It sure was nice of Ikaros to run the water for me." The bath is a nice break from the cold outside. I look down and see my body. " Damn I have a lot of scars now. I still have that scar from the blast to the heart." I cringe remembering the pain I went through emotionally and physically. " But at least I'm back." I blush remembering what happened when I did come back.

' I wonder what I should get everyone for Christmas I mean I have the money for anything. Maybe I should get Tomoki something that would counter his pervertedness. Maybe I should destroy his stash of magazines. What about Ikaros? I already gave her watermelon seeds maybe I should get her a pet of her own. Hmm maybe that is it. I guess I could do that.'

While I was lost in thought the same angeloid I had just thought about walked in. " Chris there are people outside singing and a fat man in a red suit."

" Oh Christma-?" I quickly cover my privates remembering I was in the bath. " Can we talk about this later? Please I mean I'm in the shower."

" Okay." She walks out of the room.

I go deeper into the water blushing hard wondering if she was looking. I make sure to put every lock on the bathroom door this time.

I change and go to Ikaros begin to explain.

" Well Christmas is a human tradition. Um its a time of joy and family. Oh god what else well thats about what I know other than it is the time for giving people give presents to those they care about." She nods her head.

A/N If you see ` ` Ikaros is thinking.

` I will make sure to get Chris a present this year but what? Maybe I can give him that yeah.`

She begins clenching her chest.

" Ikaros are you alright? Whats wrong?"

` My reactor is hurting again why does it always hurt when I think of Chris? Is this love?`

" Yes I think I pulled a muscle but its gone now."

' I dont by this but who knows maybe she did. Or maybe shes trying to admit something and a bug in her system is stopping her.' I activate my ability I can see her systems they are functioning properly but what could be the problem. Well back to Ikaros.

" This year is gonna be special it will be our first one together and well the first time I don't celebrate alone."

" Then I'll make sure to make it special."

I smile, " It already is."

She looks away blushing again maybe I should ask Sebastian about why she is blushing now. I begin to walk over there.

" Sebastian I think your right."

" Right about what?"

" Me..."

" Whats happening this time?"

" Ikaros she's... been blushing a lot around me lately she seems to notice more things now." I made sure to leave out my little meeting with her this morning. I don't need him to know about that.

" Blushing huh weird Ikaros is developing stronger feelings for you and you are developing some of the strongest feelings I have seen."

Surprised I ask, " How could you figure me out so fast. I guess me being so protective made it obvious."

" Ikaros loves you Chris none of us know the meaning but we can make assumptions."

The sad thing is he's right as angeloids we don't know what love is we can make guesses but I must be special because I have really good emotions brains and attack so I guess I don't lack anything.

" Chris are you still there?" He begins to snap his fingers.

" Huh oh yeah so I think Ikaros really is developing stronger feelings for me." My reactor hurts as I say this. "Anyway how are things going with Nymph?"

" Pretty good you know she is being more affectionate now and Delta hmm she must've left after she tried to kill Ikaros." That memory in particular flashes through my head. First day back from the grave and I sent someone to theres. " Well anyway I think I should be heading home see ya."

" Bye and make sure to tell me if anything else happens okay."

" Yeah." I begin the walk home in the snow. Its up to my ankles typical for winter.

I go and unlock the door I see a note on the fridge. ` Went to get groceries be back in a little`

I go into my room lock the door then start looking at the celling.

' I wonder what I should get Ikaros for Christmas? Hmm I don't know. An animal she seems pretty affectionate towards them and watermelons. A dog no it needs to be smaller. A cat I would probably kill. Think smaller Chris. Aha thats it a baby chick. We used to have one but I didn't get to see it grow I was banished afterwards.' During my thoughts I dozed off after thinking about this.

Dream World

" Hello Mister." I see a small figure holding something. Tiny hands yet metalic wings. Her face is blurred but I have an idea of who she is. Upon further inspection I come to a conclusion.

" Chaos what are you doing here?"

The bitch smiles, " I came to play doll she grabs what she had in her hand and punches it." I look closer its not a thing in her hand its a who.

" Ikaros let go of her you piece of crap troll." I look her dead in the eyes murder intent inside them the fury taking over losing control. She keeps smacking around Ikaros until I get there.

" Eh this doll isn't any fun." She positions her hand as if she was about to throw her.

" Chris..." a soft and familiar voice calls. " I need you to move on there are a lot of girls better than me out there im emotionless trash."

I look down my face becoming gloomy. " Don't talk about yourself like that im the trash you are-" before I could finish I hear.

" Oh boo hoo talk about this in hell." She begins to toss Ikaros off a cliff.

Tears form in her eyes and mine " Goodbye Chris I love you," fading away into the dark abyss. I plunge after her. Catching her before contact with the floor happens. I reach the top and before I can do anything to that bitch Chaos I am awakened. I am being shaken huh its been a while since that happened.

" Chris, chris wake up."

" Huh... Ikaros." I grab her and hug her tightly tears slowly falling down my cheeks.

" What's wrong Chris?"

" I had such a bad dream I... I thought you died."

" Dream... hey how can you do that if your an angeloid like me?"

I begin to rub the back of my head." Hmm you know I don't know I never really thought about it eh its no reason to worry yourself." She nods in response. ' Phew Two more days until Christmas.'

- Sebastian's House

I begin to walk inside wondering where he is.

" Sebastian?"

" Im in my room Ill be there in a second."

" Okay." I begin to inspect certain features of the house. With closer inspection I notice minor changes. The couch is moved to a different spot to see the tv better. Systems connected to the Tv. I pick up a case. The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim. ' Hmm looks fun but from what I've heard way to addicting. Im in a relationship now I cant play games like this. Wait is that Bilbo's screech in the game. Hm guess the Synapse has been spying on us and took Bilbo's attack and put it into a game. I mean its not like the synapse hasn't made games before I mean Im pretty sure they had them 100 years earlier or so.

In my trail of thoughts I didn't notice a certain blue-haired angeloid.

" Oh Chris what are you doing here shouldn't you be with Alpha?"

" Ikaros is out shopping right now and Draco is hunting so I came here."

" Hmm its reasonable. What are you getting Alpha for Christmas."

" Oh you already know about Christmas and um I kind of want to give her a baby chick."

" That is kind of random."

" Well actually its a sentimental gift you see we had a artificially made one back in the synapse."

" Oh well thats nice what Im giving Sebastian is a surprise."

' Huh I wonder what that might be.' Nymph leaves and Im left to think. In my trail of thought I don't notice a hand on my shoulder. Quickly turning pulling out my hand but then relaxing realizing it was Sebastian.

" Hey."

" Don't freaking hey me I almost ripped out your reactor you know im on edge after Minos struck."

" Yeah sorry guess you have been like that ever since that bastard showed his face."

" Well anyway what are you getting Nymph for Christmas?"

" Maybe a portable TV that plays soaps all day."

" Hm that sounds like a great plan I'm getting Ikaros a baby rooster."

" Let me guess you had one in the synapse."

" Yeah," my face begins to become gloomy," Minos that bastard killed him I was out and come home to see the poor guy slaughtered."

" Oh well sorry how did Ikaros take it?"

" I don't know I was banished shortly afterwards."

" Oh well that sucks."

" Yeah well anyway see you later."

" Yeah you too."

Christmas Day

The time for laughter and joy is here! Everyone is preparing for their gifts. Me I planned ahead on my gifts.

- Gift giving time

I walk over to the New World Discovery Club room where we are holding this gift giving thing. I walk over to a certain pervert I know.

" Tomoki you know how your always complaining about how you dont have anyone living with you well here." I hand him an egg that fits in his hands.

" Okay but what is it?"

" It is a spirit egg to put it simply the egg checks your personality and becomes the shape or form that suits you best." A stupid smile appears on his face. A smirk appears on my face," It just so happens this model does not reflect perversion so yeah have fun."

His head begins to lay low in shame.

I walk over to the white haired boy.

" Sugata you like flying and stuff like that right."

" Yes I do why."

I handed him some highly advanced hang glider parts, " I thought these might come in handy."

He fixes his glasses, " How did you get such advanced materials I have never seen anything like them."

" I made them it wasnt that hard."

" Then you are a Genius honor to have you in my club."

" The honor is all mine."

I feel a Dark aura behind me.

" Hello Chris Suazo."

" Um have we met," I turn around to see Mikako," Oh sorry I didnt recognize your voice."

" What did you get me?" She smiles and begins to grab a knife behind her back.

" I got you weapons that are meant to stun not kill."

" Ill just upgrade them to kill," a sadistic smile forms across her face.

I begin to slowly walk away hoping I am not the next victim.

I walk over to the brunette with the killer chop.

" Sohara do you want to improve your chop?"

" I guess I do have to Tomo has been persistent on his peeping lately."

" Well here is target practice." I handed her a punching bag.

" Thank you Chris now Tomo has to be on guard."

" Yeah it is no problem."

I had gone to drop off Sebastian and Nymph's presents Sebastian I gave him more gaming consoles Nymph just a random collection of soap operas.

I head home. I drop Draco his year supply of meat and tell him it is a thanks for always being with me. I walk upstairs and head to my room. My hand begins to tremble as I reach for the doorknob. Finally I reach it and open.

" Hello Chris did you give everyone their presents?"

" Yes I did except for you well my present isn't really packed up."

" What is it?"

" Close your eyes and Ill hand it to you."

I reach inside of it and pull out my present. I put it into Ikaros' hands.

" Chris I was hoping for a pet thank you."

" Your welcome anything for you you are my reason for living."

" Well here is my present." She reaches for a box beside her.

" A collection of Anime huh you know I always wanted one I love it Ikaros thank you."

" There is also one more present but this one is not wrapped close your eyes." I do and then I feel a sensation. Warm lips being put onto mine. I kiss back and then hug her tightly and protectively not letting a single thing touch her. Her lips are so soft I feel like I am in Heaven I lost this when I was banished.

I break the kiss and then explain," Ikaros you are the best thing in my world and I am so lucky to have you in my life."

" Thank you Chris." We both head to bed but I keep tossing and turning. " What is wrong?"

" Not much I'm just cold." She wraps her arm around me and embraces me tightly warmth instantly fills my body.

" Is this better?"

" Yes Ikaros I Love You." We laid there each I started to fall asleep and lost in Love my mind begins to run on my time with Ikaros then I fall asleep.


End file.
